A Spell Gone Wrong
by bubbles-flash
Summary: Voldemort created a spell to raise the dead to bend to his will. The spell goes wrong and dead wizards all over the world are coming to life. They attack everything they can to try and get their magic back. A few survivors are all that are left, or so the groups think.
1. The Attack

Summary- Voldemort created a spell to raise the dead to bend to his will. The spell goes wrong and dead wizards all over the world are coming to life. They attack everything they can to try and get their magic back. A few survivors are all that are left, or so the groups think. Set during 5th year winter holiday time, just so you know ages and whatnot.

Groups- 1) Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, George Weasley.  
2) Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom.  
3) Harry Potter, Hedwig, Severus Snape.

A/N- I had this story posted a couple months ago, and I accidently deleted it. So I edited a bit, and am ready to continue it.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I'm sorry in advance for any characters out of cannon. And some stuff may not go with the Harry Potter world.

* * *

Group 1

"Boys, boys, boys," Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked at the three teens in front of him.

"Sir, if you would just let-" Fred started before George took over.

"Us explain. We didn't mean for anything-"

"I've always enjoyed most of your pranks." Dumbledore continued over the twins' voices. "They enlightened many of our days here at Hogwarts; especially lately with all the troubles going on in the wizarding world. However, this previous prank of yours was, unfortunately, too much."

The twins looked at each other, then at Ron. Ron's face was redder than his hair.

"Ronald," Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses. "Is there anything that you would like to share with me?"

"Well...you see...I...well, what I mean to say is..." When he paused Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. "It was my fault. I came up with the prank and convinced Fred and George to-"

A silvery swirl came through the window, producing a doe patronus. It spoke with Professor Snape's voice, "Albus, the dark lord created a spell to raise the dead. They are attacking everything. Flee to safety away from civilization. I have Harry."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes while Dumbledore gathered a couple things.

"Boys, follow me." He led them to the fireplace, and gave them each a pinch of floo powder. He threw in a bit of powder and stepped into the fire. "The Burrow!"

* * *

Group 2

"Hermione, will you please read over my essay? Please? Snape will kill me if it's wrong again." Neville begged.

"Okay, I will check your spelling and facts, but I am not rewriting it!" Hermione took the parchment from him and proceeded to look it over. She only read for a few seconds before Draco ran into the library.

"Help! Someone help me!" He screamed.

"What's going on? This is a library. You shouldn't be yelling." Hermione hissed at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm being ATTACKED here!"

"What are you talking about? There is no one around here but us. Everyone else went home." The door bursts open. Two students come through. One they can tell by the scarf is Hufflepuff. The other walks with a limp, a huge cut in his leg.

"Ugg," They groan.

"Them." Draco pointed to the two students, who were slowly making their way towards the teens.

"What happened to you two?" Neville asked.

"They aren't going to answer you." Draco said as he picked up a book. "They will never respond to any of us again." He threw the book at the Hufflepuff girl. It hit her in the neck.

"Draco!" Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him from throwing any more books.

"Hermione, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"That they-DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" Draco yelled to Neville. They were getting close to the trio. Draco turned and started jogging towards the other door. Neville followed.

"What is going on?" Hermione called after them.

"Follow me and I'll tell you!" Draco continued running after looking to make sure that they were following him, and then he explained. "Voldemort created a spell of some sort to raise the dead. You can get infected by a scratch or bite from them. Those two are them."

"Wait. So you're saying Voldemort created zombies?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what those are, but sure." Draco said. He turned into an empty classroom. "Come on!" As soon as they got in he locked the door and started casting a few spells.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"I'm making it so we know if someone is near us." He turned to Hermione. "Would you mind doing the window?" He snapped at her.

"Okay." Hermione turned to the window and started casting spells.

* * *

Group 3

Harry was up in owlery spending time with Hedwig. He was looking out the window at the falling snow, absentmindedly stroking her chest. Suddenly she bit his finger.

"Hedwig! What was that for?"

"Finally, I've found you, Potter!" Snape's voice came from the stairs.

"What do you need?"

"That is no way to treat your professor, Potter." Snape hissed. "I need to get you away from here. Come." He turned around and left, leaving Harry to sigh and follow him.

* * *

A/N- So? Tell me what you think. Leave reviews and I will continue it.


	2. Harry and Snape Move In

A/N- I try to put a small review of the previous chapter.

* * *

Harry was up in owlery spending time with Hedwig. He was looking out the window at the falling snow, absentmindedly stroking her chest. Suddenly she bit his finger.

"Hedwig! What was that for?"

"Finally, I've found you, Potter!" Snape's voice came from the stairs.

"What do you need?"

"That is no way to treat your professor, Potter." Snape hissed. "I need to get you away from here. Come." He turned around and left, leaving Harry to sigh and follow him.

Snape led Harry down the stairs and towards the front hall, all the while not saying a word.

"Sn- er, Professor? Where are we going?" Harry finally asked. He figured that he was in trouble yet again.

"Away." Snape snapped at him.

"But why are we-"

"Do not talk!" Snape turned around and got in Harry's face. "There are certain…creatures invading Hogwarts and I am taking you to safety. Do not make me decide to harm you instead." He glared at the teenager.

"What creatures Sir?" Harry had to ask.

"Later I will explain." Snape snarled. "Silence now or you will die. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head. He wanted to ask about his friends. He wanted to make sure that Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Ginny, and Dumbledore were all ok. However, as much as he wanted to know, he also knew that Snape was serious.

As soon as Harry nodded, Snape turned around again, cloak billowing behind him. He walked out the front doors. Before Harry could see what was attacking, Snape took out his wand and yelled.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Harry rushed up to Snape to see what he was doing. He saw a student on the ground, their legs motionless.

"Professor? That's a student." Harry said out of shock.

"Potter." Snape warned. Harry just followed Snape out of the grounds of the castle.

"Grab my hand." Snape ordered. Harry did just as he was told. Almost immediately he felt the spinning sensation of apparition. He closed his eyes to keep his lunch down and when he felt himself standing on solid ground again, they were at a cottage in the middle of nowhere from the looks of it. He took a quick glance in all directions as Snape went to the door. To the right all he could see where trees. He heard animals from there, birds calling and a wolf. To the left was endless water. It was an ocean of some sort. Behind the house was a huge rock wall. It was too steep to climb up or down, no one would be coming from that way. Harry turned around and almost lost his balance. He was on the edge of a cliff.

"Potter, in. Now." Snape ordered from behind Harry.

Harry backed away from the cliff and walked into the cottage.

He walked into a small room. It had a couch, a small table, and a book shelf. A fireplace covered one wall. The area was tiny. There were three doors aside from the one he had just entered. A chess set sat against one wall.

"Sit." Snape commanded. Harry sat down on the far left side of the couch. Snape went through one door and reappeared a moment later with two mugs of tea. He handed one to Harry. The other he sat on the table. Then he walked around the room, casting spells and enchantments. Some Harry recognized. He knew that they were to warn Snape of any outsider's arrival, as well as to disguise the guys inside. Then he did one more spell.

"Albus, the dark lord created a spell to raise the dead. They are attacking everything. Flee to safety away from civilization. I have Harry." A patronus left through the wall.

"What? Voldemort created zombies!" Harry spit out his tea.

"Potter!" Snape glared at him. He used his wand to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry sir, but did he really create zombies?" Harry set down his mug to avoid spilling any more of the tea.

Snape sat down and took a drink of his own. "Yes, Potter. Voldemort tried to create a spell that would allow him to control all dead. He wanted to be able to kill those that would not follow him. Then they would be forced to. However, it backfired on him and the dark lord created zombies as you call them. If you get bitten or scratched from them, you will turn into one. Because of this, I took you from Hogwarts. Students there are becoming infected."

Harry took a moment to process this. "Sir…What about everyone else? Ron? Hermione? Dumbledore?"

"I do not know. My main priority was you. You are the one that the dark lord must fight. You are the one that must defeat him. I had to protect you first."

"Can…can we go back? I want to make sure they are ok." Harry was struggling to keep his temper from flaring. He NEEDED to make sure his friends were ok. If the entire world got destroyed, he couldn't live with just Snape.

"No. It is too dangerous."

"What about Hedwig?" If he had his owl, she could try to find his friends…

"We cannot go back for her. If she finds you here, then you are able to still have her." He looked at Harry. The boy looked about to break down. He just lost everyone again. Snape stood up. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Restroom?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Second door." Snape left the room and closed the kitchen door.

Harry walked through the restroom door and locked it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was alone now. That is if they didn't make it, all alone. He was before, and it hurt. But then he met Hagrid. After that he received Hedwig. She was with him since the day he turned 11. He couldn't imagine his life without the snowy owl. After her, he met Ron and Hermione. He also couldn't imagine life without them. And what about Dumbledore? How could he even think about defeating Voldemort without the help and led from his guidance? How can a 16 year old boy still learning to become a wizard, save the world? Before he knew it tears were falling down his face. He slowly fell to the floor, sobbing quietly while clinging to his knees.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, but apparently long enough. Snape knocked on the door.

"Potter? Food is ready. I will be in the kitchen." Harry heard Snape's footprints walking away from the door. He stood up and got his face cleaned before going into the kitchen.

The kitchen was also bare. It had a fridge, stove, sink, and cupboards. There was another small table in here, with two kitchen chairs. In front of one chair was a bowl of soup. Harry sat down and spun the spoon around, not eating.

"Harry," Snape said gently. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said without looking up from the bowl.

"Then what do you want to do?" His patience was already wearing thin.

"Sleep."

Snape stood up and went back into the main room. He came into the kitchen holding three pillows. Harry watched him carefully. Snape transfigured a small cot out of one pillow and a blanket out of another. He set the cot in the corner.

"I do not have a different bed for you right now. It will have to do." Harry nodded.

"If you need dreamless potion, let me know." Snape left the kitchen, leaving Harry alone. Harry left his soup on the table and turned out the light. Then he crawled onto the cot and silently cried again.

The next morning Harry woke up when he heard Snape making noises in the kitchen. He opened his eyes and saw that Snape had put up a small curtain around the cot to give Harry some privacy. There was also a pile of clothes on the floor. Harry lifted up the first piece of clothing. It was a pair of black slacks. A black shirt was the next article of clothing in the pile. Underclothes were on the bottom. All the clothes had Snape written all over them. He quickly changed into the clean clothes and walked out of the curtain.

"Food is on the table." There was a few slices of toast with peanut butter.

"Thank you, professor." Harry sat down and started on a piece of toast.

"House rules. Number one important rule, do not enter my lab. If I instruct you to enter, you may. But under no other circumstance may you enter. Number two, do not enter my quarters. You are permitted in the restroom, kitchen, and main living area. Number three; do not go outside without my permission. We are far from civilization, but there is still a chance creatures can get out here."

"How can Hedwig find me then?" Harry asked.

"I will be going outside to check daily on other things." Snape finished his breakfast. "You are permitted to read whatever you would like to in the main room. You may eat whatever you find in here."

"Yes sir." Harry finished his food and then went into the other room to find a book to read. They were all textbooks or books about potions. He should have figured. He sat down instead on the couch and started transfiguring a pillow into various things. Snape came in and started reading a book. After a while of this, Harry was trying more advanced spells. He was making a lot of noise, trying to turn them into animals and only getting the head. After two hours Snape had enough.

"Potter! Can't you do something else?" Snape slammed his book down.

"I'm bored Sir. There is nothing to do here. Where are we anyways? It the most depressing place I've ever been to." Harry transfigured the half rat/half plate back into the pillow.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "This is my cottage Potter."

Harry looked around, "This is a boring cottage Professor…"

They went like that for a few weeks, arguing and getting on each other's nerves. They snapped a lot at each other. The day that marked three weeks was the worst. Harry was playing wizards chess by himself while Snape was reading a book, again.

"Can't you be quiet boy?" Snape yelled at the teen.

"No dude! I can't!" Harry yelled back.

"I said to stop calling me dude!" Snape stood up and walked towards Harry.

"Then you stop calling me boy!" Harry pulled out his wand, keeping it ready by his side.

"Maybe if you were quiet I wouldn't call you anything, boy!"

"Well maybe I would be quiet if you actually had interesting things to do here, dude!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Snape put on his cloak and walked to the door.

"Good! I'm glad!" Harry yelled as he sat down to return to his game. Snape slammed the door on his way out. After Harry was bored of the game, he laid down on his cot in the kitchen. Soon he fell asleep.

Harry woke up to an alarm sound. Wearily he went to the door and looked out the hole. A girl around his age was walking towards the door, a knife in her hands.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She yelled out as she got closer. She went to the door and knocked, looking around behind her as if making sure no one followed her. Harry opened the door a crack and she turned around, alarm in her eyes.

"Are you…human?" she finally asked.

"Yes." Harry responded. "Who are you?" She reminded him of his mother, at least the pictures he saw her in. And she had his green eyes.

"Lily. May I come in please? Even if it's just for a few hours to sleep. I haven't had a decent sleep since the zombies started attacking." She looked so innocent.

"Uh…yeah. One moment." Harry closed the door and unlatched the hook that prevented it from opening more than a few inches. He opened it and stepped aside to let her through.

"Thank you…um…"

"Harry."

"Thank you Harry. It's horrible being alone out there. Are you by yourself in here?" Right before he closed the door he heard a screech. He knew that sound. It was Hedwig! He opened up the door and allowed the owl to fly inside. The girl screamed. Harry slammed the door real quick and held her arms.

"It's ok! She won't hurt you I swear!" She calmed a little bit and Harry let go.

"You have an owl?" She finally asked, looking at the bird in question. Hedwig had landed on the bookshelf. Now she flew onto Harry's shoulder and rubbed her head against his. It was obvious she knew him.

"Yeah, this is Hedwig. Would you like to pet her?"

"I've never seen a real live owl this close before…" She reached out a hand and shyly pet the bird.

"It's so soft." She said quietly.

"Yeah, she is." Harry was grinning. She was pretty cute and he had obviously already impressed her.

"So are you here alone? Or are there others with you?"

"My professor is here too. He's just out for a bit." Harry suddenly wondered how long the man had been gone.

"Oh, a professor? So you're in college or something?" She sat down and looked at the book that Snape had left on the table.

"Um…no. I'm not in college yet…just regular school." He watched her look at the book.

"Potions for the Average Wizard…" She said quietly. She flipped it open and started looking through it. "Are these serious?" She finally asked.

Harry laughed. "No. They are just for fun. There's a cot in the kitchen there that you can use to sleep. I'll get you some food for when you wake up."

She looked a little sad. "Ok. Thank you again Harry." She went into the kitchen and left Harry alone. After about a half hour Harry went in to check on her. She was sound asleep. He left her without a noise and put a silencing charm on the kitchen. Then he went around the room and put everything that was wizardly under the couch. He stuck his wand down the leg of his pants, in case he needed it. Then he dug around for a paper. Hedwig knew where he was now, so she would be able to return. He was still searching the room for a quill when the alarm sounded in Harry's ear again. Quickly, he grabbed his wand and walked to the door. He saw a human limping towards the door, it was Snape. He opened the door and let the man in.

"Are you alright Sir? What happened?" Harry offered to help him to the couch. Snape gratefully accepted it, but he had a scowl on his face.

"The zombies, Potter. One was coming after me and I didn't have a wand. Someone else had previously set a trap up and I fell down it and sprained my ankle from the looks of it."

"Did you get your wand back?" Snape glared at him.

"Yes Potter." He pulled it out of his cloak.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know." Harry sat down on the chair.

Snape sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you the past few days Harry." He shocked himself and Harry by calling the boy by his given name.

"Uh…it's ok Sir." Harry stammered.

"Have you been ok today and yesterday?" Snape asked, doing a quick glance around to see if everything was right. There were some books missing. And his wizards chess game was gone. "What happened?" He looked back at Harry with his eyes narrowed.

"A girl showed up. I don't think she is a witch. She looked through your potion book and asked if it was real. Then Hedwig showed up and she freaked out a little bit…"

"Where is she now Potter!" Snape was wondering if she was somehow with the dark lord.

"In the kitchen." Snape's eyes went to the closed door. "I put a silencing charm on the door. She's asleep on my cot."

"Where did you sleep last night then?"

"She came this morning. She was tired and exhausted. I didn't know what to do, but I had to help her." Snape understood that the boy would do that. That was why he was worried about the dark lord.

"Did it ever come to you that the dark lord forced her to come to you? That is was odd that she came when I was out? That she could be gathering information to kill you?" Snape asked him.

Harry shook his head. He knew it was stupid, but he missed his friends and when Snape was gone, it seemed like a smart thing to do.

"What did you talk about?" Snape started waving his wand over his ankle, trying to determine what he did to it.

"Just about the zombies and Hedwig. I mentioned that my professor was living with me here. And I told her this book was a joke. That it wasn't real."

"So you never mentioned that you are a wizard?"

"No Sir."

Snape did a spell on his leg and stood up, testing his weight on it.

"Is it ok Sir?" Harry asked, standing up also.

"Yes, it will be better in a bit if I stay off of it. I would like to talk to this girl."

"Am I staying out here?"

"Yes."

"Ok Sir. Do you have a quill?"

"Why do you need a quill Potter?" Snape was confused about the request.

"I want to write to Hermione and Ron to see if they are ok." Harry lowered his head so he was looking at the floor. Snape walked to his room and returned a moment later with a quill and ink.

"Thank you Sir."

"Go tell her who I am so she does not get scared or anything."

"Yes sir." He set the quill by the paper and motioned to Hedwig. She landed again on his shoulder. He took off the silencing charms and went into the kitchen. Lilly was still asleep. Harry took a moment and looked at her. She really was beautiful. He knelt down next to the cot and tapped her shoulder.

"Lilly? It's me, Harry."

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi. How long was I asleep?" She yawned. Harry smiled at her.

"Not too long. But my professor, Snape is here. Call him Sir though; he'll like you more then. He wants to talk to you, but he doesn't want me in the room with you guys. Is that ok?"

She frowned a little at that, but nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Ok, I'll give you a moment before I tell him to come in." She yawned again.

"Ok."

Harry left the kitchen and went back to Snape. "Give her a moment." He said before he sat down to write.

_Hermione or Ron,_

_I hope Hedwig finds you. I'm sorry I couldn't come back. Snape is with me right now, so I'm pretty safe._

Snape stood up and went into the kitchen.

_I hope you both are with someone. I'm telling Hedwig to find either of you two. When she does, would you tell her to try finding the other with your letter attached to this? And then if she can't, tell her to come back to me. Unless Snape has us leave, we'll be here. I can't say where that is though, because of Voldemort. He is the one who created these zombies, in case you don't know that yet. He had meant to create a different spell, so he could control the dead. But he messed up. DO NOT GET BITTEN BY THEM OR SCRATCHED BY THEM! If you do, you will become one. Please write back to let me know if you are ok. I miss you both!_

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She nestled into his neck, not wanting to leave him so soon.

"Girl, I'm going to be here. I just need to make sure Hermione and Ron are ok. Alright girl?" She gave him a little bite, not meaning to hurt. "Try to find either of them ok? Hermione or Ron. They will have you try to find the other after they write something."

He took her to the door and looked out first. There was nothing around.

"Be safe." He whispered in her ear before releasing her. He watched as she faded into the sun towards wherever she though they were. Now he could only wait.

* * *

A/N- What do you think? What do you want for the next chapter? Draco/Hermione/Neville? Or Dumbledore and the Weasleys?


End file.
